creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shattered Future
By: Droplet the SeaWing Okay! This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it! Prologue Scrollreader watched the flames rising from her library. "Everything is gone..." she whispered, tears falling from her chin. A heavy talon suddenly clamped on to her shoulder. She whipped around, her teeth bared. A menacing grin crept along her captor’s smug face. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?” the dragon hissed in an oozing voice. "You definitely don't belong here." He threw her on to the ground, then binded her snout, forelegs, and back legs with vines and grabbed her tail. He started to drag her away from the flames, whom were growing larger by the second. She let out a muffled screech, scrabbling at the stone. She tried to wrench her tail free, but he just gripped it harder. "Stop this, or face the pain..“ he growled. Again, Scrollreader tried to pull free. He turned, annoyance glittering in his cold brown eyes. He removed a small bottle from a pouch around his neck and uncorked it under Scrollreader's nose. She tried to hold her breath, but failed. She breathed deeply, the sweet fumes taking over her. A wave of drowsiness washed over her body, making her efforts to free herself more feeble. Finally, all energy escaped her body. Scrollreader went limp, breathing evenly, asleep, not moving. She knew nothing of what lurked ahead, deadly and full of vengeance. Chapter 1 Parrot squirmed, his mother's talons wrapping around him in a tight hug. "Ouch!" he squeaked, "You're crushing my ribs!" Macaw, his mother, let go. "I'm sorry, Parrot. My bad," she said kindly, worry and pride filling her grass green eyes. She flicked her pink and silver tail. "I just can't believe you're going to Jade Mountain Academy! I'm so proud of you!" Parrot looked around. No other dragonet here was getting this much of a farewell. "Neither can I,” he replied hotly, swirls of brilliant orange gathering on his sunny yellow and cyan blue scales. "That is why I want to go explore." Macaw nodded, then gave him one more squeeze. "I love you, Parrot. Now go explore!” she said, handed him his schedule and watched as he bounded away. She flew off as soon as he was out of sight. Parrot looked around the vast school. He walked up to a gold SandWing, undoubtedly Sunny. "Hello, I'm looking for my winglet?” he said. Sunny turned around. "Of course. What is your name?" she asked kindly. "Parrot,” he replied. "Parrot, let‘s see.. Oh, here you are. Quartz winglet. Your clawmates are Azure and Lust. Go down that hall right there, turn right, your cave should be the third one on the left. And just to make sure, there will be a plaque with your name on it above the doorway." She handed him a couple of scrolls. "If you want any scrolls, just go to the library. It's just down that hall," She said, pointing to another hall. "Have a good day!" Parrot nodded. "Thank you!" He walked away, and followed the directions to his cave. The minute he walked in, he was startled. Inside was a friendly looking SkyWing and a clearly annoyed SeaWing. "Hello," The SkyWing greeted him. "I'm Lust." She held out her talon for Parrot to shake. "I'm Parrot,” He replied, shaking her talon. "Hi,” the SeaWing said gruffly. "I'm Azure." She nodded briskly then slipped into a pool Parrot didn't realize was there. In fact, he hadn't looked around at all. There was a pool with a rack for scrolls and a small necklace sitting by it. There was a small nook carved into one side of the pool that held a sapphire and an emerald. There was a hammock hanging from stalagmites that also had a rack next to it as well as another little nook. Finally there was a ledge covered in fur that again had a rack for scrolls and a nook for other things. Inside there was a scrap of scroll with three SkyWings on it and a gold ring. He put his scrolls on the rack next to the hammock, and put a flower garland and a small opal in the nook. He yawned. "Would you mind if I took a nap?" he asked. "Of course not,” Lust said. Azure nodded. "I don't care," she reassured him. Parrot nodded respectfully, climbed into the hammock, and dozed off. Chapter 2 Life was interesting. For most dragons, that is. Azure lived a completely normal, simple life. Until now. Now, she was at some fancy academy with a dopey RainWing and a disappointing SkyWing as her clawmates. She actully missed her boring life as a minor noble. Amazing. "Take me back. I can't stand this anymore," She whispered to the sapphire and the emerald, anger sparking in her green gaze. She looked up, making sure both of her clawmates were sleeping. They were. "How delightful..” she muttered sarcastically, then snorted. She peered into the hall, looking both ways before stepping out. She crept silently down the hall, towards the main entrance. As soon as she stepped outside of the academy, starlight swept over her. Two moons shone in the sky, perfectly round, as beautiful as pearls shimmering in the sunlight. "Amazing..” She breathed. "Isn't it?" She whirled around, and found herself staring at a NightWing. "Who are you!?" She demanded, nostrils flaring. "I am Cometseeker,” he thundered, cocoa brown eyes glittering playfully in the moonlight. She sighed with relief. "Good, you're not one of my boring clawmates." She flicked her navy blue tail. "They're terrible." He laughed. "Funny. I see you and I have the same problem," She thought for a moment. "What winglet are you in? Who is your clawmate?" She leaned forward a bit, ears pricked. "I'm in the Quartz winglet and my clawmate's name is Sienna. You wouldn't believe how boring she is." Hope sparkled in his eyes. "What winglet are you in?" Happiness shot through her. "I'm also in the Quartz winglet! How awesome is that?" He brushed her wing with his. "Amazing." Azure practically leaped out of her pool, sloshing water everywhere. Lust snapped up. "What was that!?" She said, turning to look down at Azure. "Oh, it's just me,” she replied, rushing out the door. "See you in class." She called over her shoulder while racing to the prey center. Once she arrived, she looked around. She finally found what she was looking for after a minute. She walked up to Cometseeker, twinning her tail with his. "Azure, I was afraid you forgot about me,” he joked. Azure laughed. "It's good to see you too." She finally looked at him for more then a second. He had black, scales and dark grey underscales. His wings looked like and entire galaxy, and his soft eyes shone in the sun, silver teardrop scales glinting as well. Just then, a small amber MudWing walked up. She quickly untwinned her tail, casting a quick glance at Cometseeker. The MudWing shuffled her talons, looking frightened. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Sienna asked in a timid voice. "No no, you're fine." Cometseeker said. Sienna cleared her throat. "Well, I come with a message. Principal Tsunami would like to talk with you two." Chapter 3 Normally, Cometseeker didn't get in trouble. After all, he was a mind reader, a seer, and an animus. He knew exactly how much Azure loved him, and how much he loved her back. He wasn't in trouble. He knew it. He looked over at Azure. "Do you know what's happening?" he asked, silver teardrop scales shining in the half-light of the academy's hallways. "Nope,“ Azure replied, green eyes sparkling with unease. Just then, they entered Principal Tsunami's office. "Sit," Principal Tsunami ordered. The large blue SeaWing gestured towards two small stumps. "Thank you Sienna, you may go back to breakfast." The MudWing bowed respectfully, then walked out the door. "I know what it's like to be with boring clawmates. It is annoying and virtually idiotic. That's why last night, I realized something. You two shouldn't be with dragons who are boring to you. Cometseeker, Azure, you belong together. That's why I'm switching out Sienna with you, Azure," Cometseeker looked at Azure who had matched the exact amount of surprise and happiness in her eyes with his. "Thank you so much, Principal Tsunami. You have no idea how much this means to us," he said, eyes glowing. "Exactly right," Azure agreed, smiling. Cometseeker closed his eyes that night knowing that he was closer to Azure then ever. He knew that they were safer then any other dragons at the school. He felt his love for Azure growing by the heartbeat. "She loves me, and I love her, everything is perfect!“ he whispered to himself, eyes glowing. "And I know nothing can change that." Chapter 4 Sienna glanced around, talons as quiet as a snake slipping across the ground. She tiptoed towards the academy's entrance, eyes darting every which way. She reached the entrance and stepped out, preparing to launch into the air. She leapt up, wings flaring outward. She looked up at the sparkling sky, starlight making dappled patterns across her face. She landed in a grove showers with starlight, dewy leaves glistening in the half light. A ruby red SkyWing stepped out from the shadows. "You came,” she observed flatly, face showing no emotion. "Well,” the SkyWing replied. "You told me of the unvailing." A menacing grin spread along Sienna's face. "Indeed I did." The SkyWing took a step forward, revealing a nastily scarred face. "So, Flame..” Sienna said in a low voice, a look of menacing curiosity on her face. "How do you eliminate a thrice moonborn NightWing?" Sienna woke up to a crashing noise. "Wha...?" she said, looking up. Lust was crashing around, looking for something. "It’s gone! It's gone!" she cried. Then, Clay walked in. "Three moons! What is going on in here?" he asked worriedly, concern sparkling in his eyes. "It’s gone!" Lust cried. "Jade Mountain Academy will fall into Flame's talons!" Chapter 5 "Let me get this straight. You had a tremendously powerful object, you brought it to school with you, and it got stolen?" Principal Tsunami asked Lust, while was rubbing her temples. Lust nodded, looking highly concerned. "Exactly!” she confirmed, casting a glance at Parrot, her clawmate, who was sitting next to her looking generally confused. His scales were a swirl of yellow, orange, lime green and light blue, making him look like a a mix between a bird of paradise and a winged iguana. He caught her face, eyes a mix of confusion and excitement. Just then, a scream of pain ripped through the quiet buzz of the mountain, causing at least... three minor rockslides. Parrot turned pure white with dots of lime green, while Principal Tsunami leaped out the door. Lust followed her, dragging Parrot with her. The minute Lust entered the main cave, panic flooded through her. In front of Principal Tsunami who was bristling in anger, stood Flame. He's here.. ''she thought. Here to kill me.'' She suddenly leapt forward towards the glowering body of her father, a look of determination crossing over her face. Parrot gasped, green eyes as big as mangoes. "Lust, no!" Parrot screamed, shock and dread filling his eyes. But Lust didn't listen. She grappled with Flame, clawing and biting confidently. After Lust tried to break his neck, Flame let out a spurt of well, flame, that hit Lust's side. She screamed, but narrowed her eyes and got up. Lust tried to strike her father, but her claws were not even close. Flame grinned at Tsunami and Parrot evilly, a SandWing appearing at his side. Onyx. Tsunami tried to leap forward, but Parrot gripped her back leg, whispered something in her ear, shot a spurt of venom that sizzled at Flame's talons, then raced away, leaving the four dragons to stare one another down. Chapter 6 Serval whistled casually, fidgeting with her talons while Flurry read a scroll. Three moons, the rest of the Quartz Winglet is weird, ''she thought. A picture of the strange NightWing popped into her head. She leapt off her rock ledge, accidently crushing Flurry's tail. "Watch it!" the IceWing snapped, his glacier blue serrated claws glinting in the half-light. "I'm going to go to the library," she said, earning a snort from her clawmate. "Why should I care?" Flurry growled, still not looking up from his scroll. Serval rolled her obsidian eyes, and sauntered out of their cave. Just as she stepped outside, she noticed Parrot, bewildered by his pure white scales. "Oi! Parrot!" she yelled. The RainWing turned. "Y-Yes...?" he asked timidly. "What in The Lost Continent is going on with your scales?" Parrot seemed to grow an inch taller. He bared his fangs. "None of your business,” he snarled. And with that, he whisked away, red claiming his scales. "I thought he liked to socialize." She shrugged, and pranced down the hall, oblivious to the perilous events in the entrance. Chapter 7 Flurry sighed, and went back to his scroll. ''If I'm to undermine the academy for Mother, I'll need actual results. He sighed, and rolled off of his ledge and on to the floor. I guess I should just go to the front hall and see if Flame is here yet. To his surprise, Flame was there, along with a body and a MudWing grappling with Tsunsami. And the principal was fighting. He slapped on a surprised face. "WHAT? WHO IS HE? THIS IS NOT SAFE FOR A SCHOOL THAT HAS ROYALTY ATTENDING IT!" Tsunami snarled. "Just get her to safety!" She jerked her head towards the burning body. He rushed forward, spraying frostbreath on the small fires. To his surprise, the dragonet was still breathing. Ugh. Back home, I never had to clean up other's messes. But he scooped up the SkyWIng and carried her off. Chapter 8 Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Writing Pieces